


Pollen

by pumpkinpetals



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Romantic Alec, flower shop, just general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpetals/pseuds/pumpkinpetals
Summary: Alec decides to surprise Magnus with some flowers! "Honestly, you Shadowhunter's act all tough and smart but you've never even heard of antihistamine tablets! I hope, for the sake of your species, that you never have to battle daemons in the spring."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I only just posted something else a little while ago but I was inspired. Also, I figured that if Magnus Bane deserves nice things, you lovely people do too!
> 
> Just a short, fluffy thing that made me smile :)

Alec hesitated before stepping into the flower shop. He knew there was a 110% chance that his allergies would start acting up but the discomfort was worth it for his boyfriend.  
Magnus.  
Whenever Alec though of the Warlock, he felt giddy and sad all at once. Never, in all his life, had Alec imagined having a boyfriend, let alone a Downworlder. When Alec Lightwood had pictured his future, he saw a faceless woman and proud parents, happy that at least one of their children had amounted to something they could be proud of. But then everything had changed when Clary decided to have a midlife crisis at sixteen and came barging into their lives with a paintbrush and even more parental baggage than he laid claim to. Alec would never admit it, but he was thankful of the redhead who, amongst other things, had made Jace value his own safety by giving the blonde something to live for that didn't involve ichor. She had also dragged the desperate, now Vampire into Izzy's line of sight and, as far as anyone could tell, made her happy for the first time in a long while.  
Alec was distracted from his thoughts by a shudder that travelled through his body and resulted in an embarrassingly loud sneeze that bought all eyes to him. Alec looked away, busying himself with some yellow thing he knew Magnus would hate, his nose itching uncomfortably. A hand on his elbow surprised him and he literally jumped away, earning him a small, light laugh and a hurried apology.  
"I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to startle you. Can I help you with anything today?" Alec looked down at the girl. She had shocking, navy blue hair that was pulled into a messy braid and decorated with small white flowers. Alec grimaced with embarrassment.  
"Sorry. Um, I need, well, I want to get something for my, er, friend but pollen and I don't exactly get along." Alec felt heat spread across his face and guilt bubbled up in his throat. He was not ashamed of Magnus but, up until a few months ago, he had always been surrounded by Shadowhunter's who made flippantly homophobic comments. It was only when he had kissed Magnus in front of a crowd that had included his parents, as well as a lot of the other members of the New York Institute, that people had practically stopped talking to him. Older Shadowhunter's were either ashamed or disgusted and people who were friendly with his parents didn't want to take sides. His sister, and Jace, had been all too enthusiastic about the ordeal, much to Alec's chagrin.  
The girl smiled, revealing green braces, and gestured towards a corner of the shop near an open window.  
"Well, if you want to get out of here A.S.A.P, we won't take it personally; we've got a whole section of pre-made bouquets over there. Unless you'd rather create something more personal?" Alec looked around, warily feeling his eyes beginning to swell. He knew Magnus would love anything he got so, swallowing the cough he could feel at the back of his throat, he bent his lips into a small smile.  
"A ready-made bunch would be great. Thanks."

Forty agonizing minutes later, Alec was standing outside Magnus' apartment rubbing at his itching eyes. He wished there was a rune that would make him immune to the thwarts of red tulips and was briefly considering calling Clary to see if she could conjure one up when the loft door swung open, revealing Magnus in a puff of purple smoke. Alec immediately pressed the flowers against his back, wanting them to be a surprise, but the Warlock's expression sent a nervous pulse through his veins.  
"Alexander! What on Earth have you done?" Magnus pulled Alec into his apartment almost straight away and his long, careful fingers were fluttering around Alec's eyes.  
"Um-"  
"Don't you dare say that Isabelle attacked you with Samson's disgusting new cologne. I tried to stop her from buying it but I'm afraid your sister is just as stubborn as you." Alec smiled hazily at Magnus' fussing.  
"No, it wasn't Izzy. Um, well, do you remember the other night when we were watching that movie about the hotel maid and the rich guy and you were complaining about me not being romantic enough?" Magnus tilted his head to one side, still too distracted by Alec's puffy eyes to notice the gift the Shadowhunter was hiding behind his back.  
"Oh, darling, you know I was only teasing. Please tell me you didn't lose sleep over it." Alec shrugged and, with his free hand, took one of Magnus' away from his face and ran his thumb over the Warlock's rings.  
"Happy eight and a half months." Alec mumbled and pulled the flowers from behind his back. For the first time since their second date, Alec had rendered Magnus speechless. He stared, open mouthed, back and forth between the flowers and Alec's smiling face before squealing in excitement and throwing his hands around the Nephilim's shoulders and kissing him all over his face, from small pecks on his forehead to slower, lingering ones near his lips. Magnus then grabbed the flowers, inhaling their presumably heady scent, and refused to even try and hide the stupid, messy grin that was trying to break his face.  
"Alec," Magnus breathed and let his hand fall over his chest, "I never, ever expected this from you. I love them." Alec blushed at Magnus' elated response.  
"Yeah, well, I'm uh, I'm sorry they're not more, well, you but the shop made me sneeze and-" Magnus covered Alec's mouth with his own and, after several long, sweet moments, he pulled away. Alec could almost see hearts in his eyes - something Clary had doodled on a scrap of paper as a joke.  
"I adore them, darling. I can't believe you actually bought me flowers! And for a half-month anniversary. You're full on endless surprises. Now, let me put these in water and I'll let them brighten up my study. Then, I'll sort out your eyes. Honestly, you Shadowhunter's act all tough and smart but you've never even heard of antihistamine tablets! I hope, for the sake of your species, that you never have to battle daemons in the spring."


End file.
